As the Goblet Burns
by pakrat77
Summary: A/U What if Hermione's name came out of the goblet instead of Harry's? Soulbonded H/Hr hopefully a bit different. 6-28 Combined existing chapters in to chapter 1. Posted new chapter 2.
1. Into the fire

Chapter 1

Hermione slowed as they walked down to the Halloween feast. Falling behind the rest of their fellow Gryffindors she pulled Harry down a side hall. They had spent enough time together for Harry to know something was bothering his friend. Slowly, without looking up at him, she started to speak, "I never really did thank you properly for saving me in our first year." Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him in to a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

Returning the hug a bit more gently he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, "I could never let anything happen to you." She pulled back surprised at his tone, even more surprised to see the emotion playing across his face. Quickly, without thinking she reached up and placed her lips against his. They both felt a incredible surge rush through them at the contact. Reaching out Harry took her hand and pulled her back to the hallway heading back to the great hall. So wrapped up in their own thoughts they didn't notice the looks they were getting as they walked to their seats.

As the students finished the feast the noise level began to rise. There was a lot of speculation through the hall who the Triwizard Tournament champions would be.

As the organizing committee stood before the hall, Dumbledore began to speak, "Earlier this afternoon we discovered someone had tampered with the Goblet of Fire. Now, to facilitate the drawing of champions, it has been agreed, the Goblet will draw the most able of age witch or wizard from each of the schools." The whispering that had begun with the announcement had grown in to a almost deafening roar. The headmaster _called for quiet. "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."_

_The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped._

_Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white._

_"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."_

_"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber._

_"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"_

_The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames._

_"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"_

_"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables._

_"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.  
When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next..._

_And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high __into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.  
"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "_Hermione Potter." _(Goblet of Fire Ch. 16)_

Silence rang through the hall, followed by an explosion of noise. Harry and Hermione turned to each other in open mouthed shock. Ron sitting next to them went red in the face, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. All of their friends wore expressions similar to their own. Confused cries of Hermione Potter? and Granger and Potter? were heard through the voices.

Over the noise the noise the headmaster called again, "Hermione, up here if you please."

Harry followed Hermione to the front of the hall, puzzling over what was happening. He was used to strange things happening to him, but not to his friends. Professor McGonagall stopped them as they entered the chamber containing the other champions. "I don't know what you two are up to, but you best start explaining yourselves." Her disappointment was obvious to both of them.

"I... we... ", the students began at the same time. Harry turned to his friend and nodded to her. "I don't know what is going on Professor, I have no desire to enter this barbaric tournament!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. "And where does Hermione Potter come from?" Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as if to protect her from the voices of the Great Hall.

"I just wanted a quiet year for a change," Harry added. She gave him a sad smile acknowledging his statement.

Entering the room the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions turned to see who the Hogwarts champion would be. Viktor's face was a blank mask while Fleur had a look of disdain on her face. "Zis was supposed to be a great school," the witch snorted, "and zey send a little girl to be ze champion?"

Harry was almost as angry as Hermione was, but before either of them could say a word the door to the Great Hall opened and the headmasters entered followed by the ministry officials, Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"Always after the glory, ignoring the rules, not caring who gets hurt in your wake, just like your father Potter," the potions master snarled.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called out in warning.

Harry turned to stare at the greasy haired man. "If I were after it for myself why would I have entered someone else's name? Unlike some, I protect my friends and don't," But whatever he was about to say was cut off as a burst of magic propelled Snape through the door. Everyone turned back to Harry, then heard a small squeak from behind him as Hermione's face turned bright red.

Sensing things were about to get out of hand again, Ludo Bagman cleared his throat, "Well, now, Mr. Potter if you'll excuse us, so we can get on with the instructions."

No one bothered to check on the unconscious greasy haired potion master laying on the floor of the Great Hall.

With a glance at Hermione, Harry turned to look at his headmaster. "We still have questions that need answers, sir."

"Of course Harry. Minerva, if you would escort Harry to my office. Miss Grang... Hermione and I will join you as soon as we are able." With that the two left through a door opposite the Great Hall.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told the champions, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... or witch... very important.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Hermione let out a small groan before pulling herself together. Fleur turned her nose up and gave a soft snort. 'She'd fit in well with Malfoy,' Hermione thought to herself. Viktor's face was expressionless.

Her mind going back over the events of the night, she didn't hear Bagman and Crouch leave the room or the quiet conversations between the other champions and their headmasters. She finally noticed as someone approached her. Turning, she looked up to see the face of Dumbledore looking as confused and worried as she felt. "Shall we?" he asked gesturing to the door Harry and Professor McGonagall had left through earlier.

Slowly moving toward the door she started reviewing the list of questions she had, "How did this happen? I'm not of age yet. What did it mean Hermione Potter? I mean I could see maybe someday, but now? I'm only 15. How am I going to get through this? What am I going to tell my parents?"

"I have a few ideas, my dear, but I would like to check a few things before I say to much. I'm sure Harry and Professor McGonagall are anxiously waiting for us." Hermione jumped a little, at the Headmaster's reply, not realizing she had voiced her questions out loud. "As for how you are going to get through this? They say you are the brightest witch of your age, and have the courage of Gryffindor."

Arriving at the Headmaster's Office, Harry pulled Hermione in to a brief hug before realizing where they were. The young pair blushed seeing the small smiles the older witch and wizard were wearing. After a short whispered conversation between the Headmaster and his deputy, he turned to the students, "I must check something at the ministry, but I promise as soon as I get back we will answer your questions." With that said he turned and entered the floo.

McGonagall watched the young couple settle in to the chairs in front of the large desk, though she doubted they realized they had slid the chairs together while they held hands. She could believe Albus' line of thinking. She wondered when the pair would realize what most others saw.

With a soft sigh, she conjured a tea set on the corner of the crowded desk and offered them each a cup. Only when Harry started to reach for the offered cup did he realize he had Hermione's left hand in his right. With a fierce blush the teens let go of the other and fixated on their tea. After a few moments of silence they started discussing what they each knew about the Triwizard tournament, though due to his background Harry's participation was more listening that contributing. The minutes of relaxed conversation the young pair found their hands joined together again.

The group was starting to wonder where the Headmaster was and what could possibly be taking so long. After refilling their cups for the second time, the floo flared green and the man in question stepped out. Moving to sit behind his desk Dumbledore waved his hand and conjured another cup of tea, perfectly matching the rest of the set. After sitting in silence for several more minutes the waiting trio was growing more anxious. McGonagall was almost as bad off as the younger pair but she was better at hiding her emotions.

Finally Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. "Sir, what were you able to find out?" she asked in a small voice.

Dumbledore let out a sigh and set down his cup, with a slight nod to the other Professor as if confirming their suspicions with a small smile and a gentle voice he said, "Well, it seems, that you, Hermione, and you Harry, were married as of 6:12 this evening."

The expressions from the occupants of the room couldn't have been more different. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened slightly as she struggled to keep a knowing smile from her lips. Harry opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound would come out. Hermione's eyes glazed over as if in a dream before she squeaked out, "Married? Me? Harry? Mar?" and fainted.

"Can't say I blame her for that, really. I wouldn't want to be with me either." Harry's dejected voice came just above a whisper. With reflexes that betrayed his mood he caught his friend before she slid out of her chair and hit the ground.

Whispering an incantation, McGonagall waved her wand over the younger witch. With a small flash Hermione's eyes shot open. "It's OK Ms. Grang... Mrs. Potter. This is going to take some getting used to."

Hermione took a long sip of tea as her mind had finally restarted. Setting the cup on the arm of her chair, she linked her hand with Harry's once again. "How can we be married?" Her voice was laced with uncertainty.

The old Headmaster's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Tell me," he began, "have you ever heard of a soul bond?"

A smile actually broke across Minerva's normally stern face as she watched the teens react the way she expected. Harry shook his head slowly knowing he didn't have a clue while Hermione looked lost in thought as though searching through her mental catalog. Finally she sighed and shook her head, "The only thing I can think of sir, are the tales of true love's first kiss."

"Very good my dear. The tales of true love are actually soul bonds. These particular bonds are rare, very rare and most couples do not have the luxury of finding their mate. The strength of the couple's magic and love determine the strength of the bond. Once formed they can not be broken by any means. The later stages of more powerful bonds allow the couple to sense proximity and feelings all the way up to full telepathic communication." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked like she was in class, while Harry still wore a slightly dazed look.

"Married?" Harry whispered again. He looked truly scared now.

Hermione was starting to panic, "What's wrong Harry? I know we aren't in..." but she was cut off as Harry started to speak again.

"This can't be happening, why, why! Why!" He was up and pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk as he spoke now.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation, but there is nothing we can do. These kinds of bonds can't be broken." The older wizard interjected.

Harry stopped as he heard his friend sob. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly kneeling in front of his friend.

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robe she sniffled, "I can see why you wouldn't want to be with me, a sweet, brave, good looking boy like you. I'm nothing but a bucktoothed, bushy haired, bossy know-it-all bookworm!" The last bit was said so forcefully that Harry almost fell backwards.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, " he blushed but continued. "You're pretty, and smart, and brave, and caring. But I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Being around me isn't safe. Look at what has happened since I've been here."

"You... you... you actually want to be with me?" Hermione choked out.

Harry nodded. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I wouldn't have minded going to Hogsmeade with you." With a sudden grin she launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck and knocking him to the ground. The young couple landed on the floor in a very embarrassing position.

A gentle clearing of a throat followed by a soft chuckle brought the pair out of their embrace. Glancing up to see the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress looking down at them, the teens quickly seated themselves in their chairs with blushes covering their faces. The older witch was struggling to regain her stern expression while the elder wizard looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "Ah the joys of young love," he said with a grin. The new couple blushed even more. "Yes, well," he cleared his throat again. "I realize there is a lot to discuss. I will try to arrange a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Granger for tomorrow afternoon. And I believe different sleeping arrangements are in order." He snapped his fingers summoning a house elf. Turning to the small elf, "please make the Gryffindor married couple's quarters ready. There is a portrait of a dryad in the common room just to the left of the stairs to the dormitories. Your things should be there by the time you get there. The password is 'bonded'. I know you are both smart enough, but please do be careful, you are still young." Hermione blushed while Harry looked confused until she leaned over and whispered in his ear, then he blushed too.

"I don't think we're quite ready for that, sir," Hermione mumbled blushing harder.

The Headmaster smiled, "Now, it's late and it has been a very long day. Professor, if you would escort these two to their new quarters. I believe I have a letter to write."

McGonagall lead them to the Gryffindor common room. Greeting the Fat Lady they were momentarily stunned by the volume in the common room. It seemed there were several arguments going on at the same time. Some were trying to decide the meaning behind Hermione's name coming out of the Goblet as 'Potter' while others were trying to figure out how her name came out to begin with. The noise died suddenly as their head of house stepped through the portal.

Ron stormed across the room. "How'd you do it?" he yelled, ears red. "And what's the deal with you two? Why'd you change your name 'Mione?"

Hermione flushed, while Harry wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Ron opened his mouth to say something else before he was cut off. "You know she doesn't like that name. As for how her name came out, well, she is the brightest witch of our age but that doesn't mean she cheated."

"But Potter?" Ron protested, the red from his' ears spread down to his cheeks.

Surprisingly it was Professor McGonagall that answered, "They have bonded, Mr. Weasley." Many gasps were heard from the older students while the younger ones were confused. Seeing Ron's confused look she continued, "a bonded couple is considered married and of age. And as such they will have their own rooms." This prompted giggles from many of the girls and grins from the boys.

Ron turned on Harry, "we're mates, you don't steal another mates girl."

This time the girl in question stepped forward. "Your girl? I was never your girl. You never once treated me like a girl or showed any interest in me."

"But, you knew I fancied her," the red head turned back to Harry.

The black haired wizard quirked an eyebrow in question, "I did? Funny way of showing it mate." By this point the red from Ron's ears had moved to cover his neck.

"Got you there ickle Ronniekins," the twin red heads chorused.

"Now, it's late. Off to bed everyone," the head of Gryffindor's house sounded across the common room. The students quickly retreated, Ron glaring at Harry and Hermione as he headed toward the stairs to the boys dorms. "Do let me know if you have any more troubles." She said before turning and leaving through the portrait.

Slowly the newlyweds made their way over to the dryad and whispered their password. Expecting just a small bedroom, both of them were surprised when they passed through the portal behind the portrait. The first room they entered was a smaller version of the common room they had just left. There were two doors in the room, one straight across and one to the left. Slowly they made their way across the room taking in the splendor of their own room. Harry reached the door on the left wall. Slowly opening the door he found a bedroom the size of the entire dormitory he had been in before. In the center of the opposite wall was a larger version of the beds found in the regular dorms. On one wall was a tall wardrobe, with another door directly across. Hearing a startled gasp he turned to see Hermione step through the other door. Quickly he made his way over to where his bushy haired friend was standing. Placing a hand on her shoulder he could see why she gasped. This room was even more well appointed than the other. This one had a larger bed than either of them had seen, two wardrobes and a door off to the side. Looking at the detail he found what made Hermione gasp. There on the nightstand on one side of the bed were her personal affects, and on the matching nightstand on the opposite side were his.

"I can move my things to the other room." Harry mumbled as he started to move around his friend.

"What? Why?" Hermione stammered.

Harry blushed, "I figured you would want..." he trailed off.

She turned and put her hands on his chest, "Harry we're married now. I don't think either of us is ready for that part of the marriage." She blushed and looked at her feet, "that doesn't mean we have to sleep in separate rooms. I mean we can't sleep in separate rooms forever. We start slow, and see how it goes."

His face turned a deeper shade of red, "Why don't you go ahead and get ready then, I guess that is the bathroom there." He pointed toward the other door in the room.

Hermione nodded and moved to gather her things for bed. Feeling this room was a bit warmer than her normal dorm, she automatically went for the light t-shirt and knickers she would normally wear at home. Glancing back towards Harry she knew she was going to be uncomfortable enough without exposing so much of herself. Settling on a thicker t-shirt and pair of flannel pants, she headed off to the bathroom. Looking around the bathroom she spotted a large tub she could imagine soaking in for hours. Then with a blush she realized just how big the tub was, it would easily fit her and Harry.

Putting thoughts of the bath out of her mind she quickly cleaned her teeth and stripped down to change. Stopping as she caught her own reflection in the mirror she turned to examine herself. She knew she wasn't gorgeous, she didn't have Pavarti's figure or Ginny's hair. She wasn't as out going as Lavender. Hermione now knew he fancied her, but hoped she could give Harry what he wanted when the time came. She pulled on her night clothes and spent a moment trying to tame her hair, even though she knew nothing would happen tonight she still felt she had to prove something.

After Hermione had closed the bathroom door Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out how the day ended up like this. 'Never a quiet Halloween,' he thought. 'Maybe I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream.' He was shaken from his thoughts as at the opening of the bathroom door. He watched as Hermione made her way across the room to sit next to him on the bed. He tried several times to speak but no sound came out as he opened and closed his mouth. "Are you OK, Harry?" She asked concern evident in her voice. He could only shake his head and stare at the floor. "What's wrong? You know I'm in this with you." He nodded. "So what is it?" she asked again.

With a sigh he started speaking in hushed tones, as if afraid he would upset her or scare her away. "What have I done to deserve this?" He felt her tense and start to pull away. "No, Hermione. That isn't what I meant. What I meant was, what have I done to deserve someone as wonderful as you? You should have someone better, someone not so dangerous to be around, not a worthless freak like me."

She leaned back in to him, her arm slipping around his back, her head resting on his shoulder. "You're not a freak and besides I've always been by your side, even when you're in trouble."

"Especially when I'm in trouble," he quipped.

"Yes well, someone has to get you out of it all." He could hear the grin in her voice. He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand. "What was that?"

He shifted a little, "You've always saved me. I'd be dead so many times over if it weren't for you." Harry turned a little to pull her in to a hug. "I don't deserve you, but I'll do anything I can to make you happy." Hermione could hear the emotion in his voice even though he was speaking in low tones again. "Of all the people I could have been paired with, I don't think I could have found anyone better," he whispered.

She whispered back, "I couldn't agree more." In a louder voice she added, "You are an incredibly brave, strong and smart. And I'll hex whoever tells you otherwise." 'And all mine,' she thought to herself. She would have to talk to him more to find out why he thought so little of himself, after all the great things he had done. "OK now your turn, it's bed time."

With as sigh he got up and gathered his things. Digging through his clothing he pulled out the least ragged set of boxers and t-shirt he could find. It was bad enough that the other guys saw what he had to wear but Hermione, what would she think? Would she laugh at him? Harry knew she cared about him but could he make her as happy as she deserved to be? He was just a scrawny nobody. Looking down at himself after he had changed, he considered making a dash back to his wardrobe for a pair of pants. Turning to leave the bathroom he caught sight of the the bathtub Hermione had noticed earlier. With a snort he realized it would fit his cousin and uncle. Not thinking of the implications of a tub that big he went back to worrying that Hermione would ask more questions he decided just to head for the bed and try to slip under the covers before she noticed what he was wearing.

Once he was in the bathroom she pulled back the covers on the huge bed and snuggled in. 'This is going to be awkward,' she thought. 'I've never shared a bed with anyone else, not even a sleepover. And I'm sure Harry hasn't either. I hope he doesn't snore, or steal the covers.' she thought.

When Harry came out of the bathroom she watched as he put his things away and climbed in to the other side of the bed. Rolling towards him, while keeping herself under the covers, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. It wasn't a full blown snog, that may come soon but it was more than a light peck. She felt him moan against her lips, as he reached out to touch her hair. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed herself away from him and rolled back to the other side of the bed. "Good night, Harry."

With a moan he replied, "Good night, Hermione." She waved her wand and turned out the lights. "This is so weird," he muttered. He could swear he heard her giggle.


	2. Meet the parents

Chapter 2

Slowly waking up Harry felt like he had slept better than he had in a long time. Stretching he realized he couldn't move his right arm. Opening his eyes he realized there was sunlight streaming in the windows of the room. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept more than a few hours, sleeping through the sun rise was unheard of. Looking down his body he saw Hermione curled up against his chest. His heart started pounding, what was she doing in bed with him? The events of the previous night came flooding back to him. The tournament, their bonding, the fight with Ron, getting in to bed together. Brushing the hair out of her face he saw the small smile on her lips. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her arm on his chest and her leg across his. Relaxing back in to his pillow he decided he could get used to sleeping this well. Slowly Hermione began to stir, unfortunately for Harry that caused other things to stir. He desperately hoped her knee wouldn't move any higher up his leg.

Hermione woke feeling very disoriented. Her first thought was, 'why is my pillow moving?' Trying to stretch she ran in to something firm and warm next to her. It was to big and heavy to be Crookshanks, and not furry enough. Opening her eyes it took a moment for her to realize where she was. With a start, she realized what she was laying on. Scrambling back away from Harry she started stammering apologies feeling horrified. Harry started laughing at the expression on her face, finally telling her to stop before she fell off the bed. His warning came a second to late. Her brown eyes went wide with shock as she felt herself sliding off the edge of the bed. This started Harry laughing even harder. With a thump and a grunt Hermione hit the floor pulling the blankets off half the bed.

Harry quickly crawled across the bed to make sure his friend was OK while slowly getting his laughter under control. It took the young witch a moment to untangle herself from the bedding, but when she did she shot up towards Harry intending to knock him back on to the bed and pounce on him. Reacting to the sudden movement Harry launched himself back to the far side of the bed repeating, "I'm sorry," each time his voice getting quieter. By the time Hermione had made it up and over the edge of the bed Harry was curled up on his pillow, his arms around his legs and face hidden in his knees.

She slowly made her way across the bed, not wanting to startle him again and knock the boy off the bed. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice, amazed at the sudden shift in his mood. She could only make out a few words from his reply; fell, hurt and mad. She gently placed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him the way her mother would comfort Hermione when she was upset or scared. He stiffened at the initial contact, but relaxed when she started to slowly rub her hand up and down his back. "Yes, I fell, but I'm not hurt and I'm not mad, Harry," she said, leaning against his arm.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again, not lifting his head off his knees.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. I got startled and wasn't paying attention. I didn't expect to wake up quite like that."

"Me either, but it felt nice." Harry murmured. He still hadn't lifted his head, but she could see the blush forming on his cheeks.

Hermione smiled glad to know Harry wasn't upset that she had curled up with him in the middle of the night. "Are you OK now?"

Nodding Harry slowly lifted his head up and turned to look at the witch sitting next to him. "Thank you." Seeing her start to ask what she had done he answered, "I haven't slept that well in a long time." She knew about some of his nightmares and visions, but didn't know they were that bad. Suddenly his stomach let out a low rumble. With a grin he said, "I suppose I should go get ready for breakfast." Hermione leaned back as he started to get up. Though he quickly sat back down again blushing slightly. "Ummm," he stammered, "maybe, maybe you should go shower first." His blush deepening.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Hermione asked, becoming concerned at this strange behavior.

She caught his eyes flick quickly down to his crotch before he nodded, "Yeah. Just need a minute." Her blush matched his as she realized what his problem was.

Leaning over she kissed his cheek and moved around him to climb out of the bed. "I'll go shower."

Moving to her wardrobe Hermione gathered her usual clothes and headed for the shower. Her hands worked automatically as her mind raced over the implications of Harry's odd behavior of this morning. She started thinking about what she knew of his 'home' life; he always seemed to have old and to big clothes, the twins and Ron had said they had pulled bars off his window when they rescued him before second year, he was always to skinny after coming back from holiday, he never went home except for the summer when he had to. The realization hit Hermione as she stepped in to the running shower. Her mouth opened in shock, taking in a huge mouth full of water causing her to gasp and choke. 'There is no way he could be abused like that,' she thought to herself, but it all seemed to fit. She'd have to talk to her mother alone when she had the chance.

Harry sat on the bed confused. He was sure Hermione was going to be mad at him for making her fall off the bed. It was his fault, everything bad was his fault. He hadn't even tried to help her, he had just laid there laughing as she slid off the bed. He should have stopped her, he was right there, he could have done something.

Hermione opened the bathroom door ready to call out to Harry, until she saw him curled up on his side on the bed. She slowly approached him and realized he was shaking slightly. Placing a hand on his shoulder he jumped away from her saying, "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet." Not expecting this reaction, she jumped back from the bed. Embarrassed, Harry curled up again against the head of the bed.

Slowly Hermione crawled on to the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She asked in a quiet voice, "What's wrong Harry? What did they do?"

After a moment he responded, "Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, Harry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But I did, I made you fall off the bed. You are married to me, not just married, but bonded! You deserve so much better than me!" He was almost shouting by the time he finished.

Hermione hadn't let go during Harry's outburst. Pulling him tighter to her she said, "We went over this earlier, Harry. You didn't make me fall off the bed. I scared myself." Before he could protest she pressed on, "And I told you last night, that I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his temple. "No one else," she whispered as she pulled back.

"You, really?" Harry looked throughly confused.

"Yes, really. You are a great young man, no matter what anyone else has told you." She said fiercely. "Now go shower, so we can have breakfast."

"Yes dear," he muttered causing Hermione to giggle.

Rolling out of bed Harry gathered his clothes, and headed to the bath. The black haired boy's thoughts were jumbled as he entered his shower. He couldn't believe there was someone that cared for him the way Hermione said she did. All his life he had been told he was a worthless freak. He told himself that if Hermione cared about him then he couldn't be all bad, could he? Years of training, good or bad, was hard to break.

While Harry was in the shower, Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed collecting her thoughts and making plans for the day. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, facing their classmates and at some point her parents. That thought made the young witch want to climb back under the covers and hide until classes started Monday morning.

Walking back in to the bedroom, Harry found his new wife sitting on the edge of their bed. One look at her and he could tell she was getting herself worked up over something. Sitting down next to her, awkwardly he placed his hand on her back the way she had done for him earlier that morning. "What's wrong?" he asked.

With a sigh she replied, "I was just thinking of what I have to do today. With all the studying I have, now I have to deal with the tournament, the other students and my parents."

He shot her a grin, "With me here, what could go wrong?"

"With you here, what doesn't go wrong?" the bushy haired witch laughed.

Harry stiffened. He knew she was teasing but he felt he always had a way of messing things up. "Well, then I guess it is a good thing I have you here to keep me out of trouble," he said with a wink, causing her to laugh even more.

Trying to find a way out Harry looked at his watch. Seeing the time, he saw they were later for breakfast than either of them normally were. As this information processed through his brain, it registered quite loudly in his stomach, that while he normally didn't eat much he still did need to eat.

Grabbing her hand, Harry helped Hermione up from the bed where they had been sitting. As they entered their common room she started slowing down. "I'll be with you every step of the way, Hermione. We'll get through this together. Like always," he said trying to hide how nervous he really was.

Opening the door to the Gryffindor common room was almost anticlimactic. There were very few students loitering about. The few that were glared at Hermione then returned to their activities. Breathing a sigh of relief the new couple made their way in to the hallways and down to the Great Hall.

Reaching the entry hall they heard the noise of breakfast in full swing. Not in the mood to face the entire castle at once Harry wondered aloud where the kitchens were. With a look from Hermione, she pulled him in toward the doors, only to stop just before crossing through them herself. A slight tug on her hand and a whisper of, "if I have to, so do you," Harry pulled her in to the Hall where they took seats at the end of the Gryffindors' table. Luckily for the pair, they weren't visible long enough to attract much attention. Sitting at the end of the table, they were completely ignored except for a few glares that were sent their way.

After a quick breakfast Harry decided Hermione needed to be out of the castle and proposed a walk around the grounds, stating the rest of the year was going to be challenging enough, and they should enjoy the quiet while they could.

The teens started out around the lake in silence, eventually coming to a cove that was sheltered from the rest of the grounds by several large trees and boulders. Harry stopped in the small clearing resting against one of the rocks he called in a soft voice "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" came her distracted reply.

"Are you really okay with all this?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

The young witch leaned up against her husband's side before she answered, "well, it isn't my original idea but we'll make it work. We just need a plan."

He pulled her in front of him so her back was against her chest, they were both looking out over the lake. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Placing her arms over his she could feel him start to tremble slightly. "I'm scared," he said in a soft voice.

"Of what?" she asked, running her hands up and down his arms, trying to calm him.

The trembling reached his voice now, "loads. I can hardly take care of myself, now I have to take care of you too. I mean, I can make you happy as a friend, I think, but I'm rubbish with girls. The extent of what I know is what we've done. And how do you talk to your friend's parents and say, 'Oh hey, we had a small kiss and now we're married?' What if they hate me? What if they try to keep you home?"

At this point she turned in his arms and pushed back slightly, fists against his chest and a hard edge to her voice, "Harry James Potter, you do not need to take care of me! I can take care of myself." Seeing him cringe she continued in a gentler voice, "Yes you make me happy as a friend, except when you listen to much to the red headed vacuum. As for, keeping me happy as my husband, I've read a few books but we'll have to do some more research, and lots of practice." She finished and they both blushed.

"I don't think my parents will hate you. Actually I've told them a bit about you in letters home, and they kind of wanted to meet you sometime. As for us being married? Well, I'm not sure what is going to happen," she admitted the last with a bit of worry herself.

Seeing that Hermione was going to start getting herself worked up, Harry decided to head her off. Pulling her back up against his chest, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Feeling her start to relax in his arms the raven haired wizard pulled back ending the kiss. Burying his face along her neck and in to her bushy brown hair he took a few deep breaths. "I could get used to this," she could hear the grin in his voice. "As long as it's with you," he whispered with an emotion she had never heard from him. He didn't see the grin that broke out across her face.

After spending more than a few minutes just holding each other, a cold wind found their little hideaway making them both shiver. Deciding they had spent enough time outside, the duo turned to head back to the castle feeling better about the situation than either of them had that morning. As Harry looked up towards the path Hermione slipped her hand in to his, "together then."

"Always," was his only reply.

The pair made it to the Great Hall in time to catch the end of lunch. Shortly after they sat down Professor McGonagall stopped by and told them the headmaster would like to see them in his office at two o'clock and to bring their warm cloaks. When they realized what the meeting was about, their meager appetites fled. Harry urged Hermione to eat a small amount pointing out things that would help settle her stomach, calling on his practice for getting over pre-Quidditch match jitters.

As they were finishing their light lunch, a large brown owl landed on the table between them and presented them with a scroll. Hermione offered the owl a bit of meat from one of the platters left on the table while Harry retrieved the message. After the messenger had flown off Harry noticed the Gringotts seal. With a shared look, he took the scroll and placed it in the pocket of his robes to open in the privacy of their rooms. Finishing quickly the couple made their way up to their common room, wanting a chance to try to relax as much as they wanted to find out what was in the Gringotts' letter.

Settling on the sofa in front of the fire place Hermione curled up next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder so they could read the letter together. Breaking the seal and unrolling the parchment they read the letter.

_Mr. Harry James Potter & Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter,_

_I would like to offer you congratulations on your bonding. As you now considered 'of age' there are a few matters that need to be addressed in accordance with the wills of James and Lilly Potter. Please schedule an appointment at your earliest convenience so we may settle this matter._

_Gezort  
Wills and Deeds  
Gringotts_

Harry looked at the document in confusion. Slowly he asked, "Shouldn't a will be taken care of immediately? Why wait until you are 'of age'?"

"Things are different in the wizarding world. They still have head of house titles, signets, and duties. We can talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can get away next weekend to visit Gringotts." Looking at the time she added, "Come on, it's time to go visit my parents."

With a sigh Harry got up from his seat and picked up their coats. The nervous young wizard tried to delay the meeting by walking as slowly as he could though his witch would have none of it. Hand in hand they walked through the halls to the Headmaster's office, at time Hermione felt like she was dragging Harry along. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad. You could be going down to visit Professor Snape," she teased.

"Easy for you to say," Harry grumbled. "They're your parents and I've gone and stolen away their little girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not stealing me away from them quite yet, Mr. Potter. Unless, that is, you have somewhere to steal me away to. Even then, are we really ready for living together alone? I think it is a bit early for us to be worrying about household management on top of everything else." Harry blushed at the thought of them living alone, but had to agree he wasn't ready for that either.

The young couple was surprised to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them outside the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. As they approached, their head of house whispered the password to the guardian and lead the way up to the office. Passing through the door the group was greeted with a trill from Fawkes causing a wave of warmth and happiness to wash over them. Looking around, Hermione noticed a short stack of books on the corner of Dumbledore's desk. Quickly scanning the titles she saw two copies of each book; 'Love and Magic', 'Wizarding Weddings', and 'Bonds and Bonded'.

Seeing the look on the avid reader's face Dumbledore said, "I had planned on giving a copy to your parents, and letting you have a copy. They should prove most informative to both you and your parents. I doubt you have read much on this particular topic." Both teens shook their head. With a glance at his pocket watch, the headmaster stood from behind his desk and picked up a quill. With a wave of his wand he shrunk the books and tucked them in to his robes. "Now, if you will all take hold of the quill we will portkey over to the Granger's home." As soon as all four had a hold of the long feather they disappeared in a swirl of color.

The elderly witch and wizard landed on their feet while the younger pair landed in heap in the grass in the garden behind Hermione's house. "How do you they do that?" Harry grumbled, remembering his previous portkey experience at the disastrous Quidditch World Cup.

"Just bend your knees slightly when you land," McGonagall stated in her classroom voice.

After being helped to her feet, Hermione pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and made a note to herself, 'Find book on wizard transportation.' Then made another note, 'Ask about Gringotts trip.' Seeing Harry's curious look, she closed the small book, tucked it away and answered, "how else do you think I keep everything organized?"

Harry grinned, "Most brilliant witch..."

Whatever else Harry was about to say was cut off by the rear door being opened by a woman who could only have been Hermione's mother. "Come in, please," she said, eyeing the group surrounding her daughter. From the outside it looked slightly larger than the Dursley's house and just as well kept. As Hermione led the group in to the lounge, Harry thought this felt like what a home should be not the sterile environment of Number Four Privet Drive. Mrs. Granger arrived in the sitting room shortly after the rest of the group having made a detour to the kitchen to pick up a tray containing tea and biscuits, followed shortly by Mr. Granger. Hermione stepped over to hug her mother and father before returning to Harry's side.

Hermione started the introductions, "Mum, dad you remember Professor McGonagall. This is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And this is HarryPottermyhusband." The last introduction came out in such a rush that those that knew what she was trying to say had a hard time understanding it leaving her parents asking for a repeat.

Harry stepped toward Mr. Granger, holding his hand out, "Harry Potter, sir."

Proving where Hermione received her sharp mind from, her mother on hearing Harry's name, figured out what her daughter had said let out a small gasp and sat down heavily on the chair behind her. As everyone turned to make sure she was okay, she looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "did you just say?"

"Yes, mum, I did," the youngest Granger replied in a small voice, suddenly finding the tea tray very interesting.

Mr. Granger let go of Harry's hand and turned to the two professors, "Dan Granger, and my shocked wife Emma. Now, would you mind repeating what you said, pumpkin?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and interrupted, "Maybe we should make ourselves comfortable." Waving his wand the elder wizard poured tea for everyone and sent a cup to each person.

"So, what has my wife flustered and the two head teachers bringing my daughter and her friend home on a Sunday in the middle of term?" Dan asked in a tone that said he wouldn't stand for any further delays.

"Daddy," Hermione started, "You know how most fairy tales are actually stories based in the magical world right?" Dan nodded and his daughter tried to continue, but couldn't find her voice.

McGonagall realized the point her favorite student was trying to make, "You have heard the tales of 'true love's first kiss?'"

Dan thought for a moment, "Yes. The couple kisses, sparks fly, and they live happily ever after." Comprehension appeared in his eyes, then they narrowed as he decided he didn't like where this was heading. "Are you saying that this boy and my daughter..." He shook his head trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to ask.

"Yes, daddy. There weren't sparks or magic or music or anything like that, but it's real." Hermione answered blushing. Grasping a terrified Harry's hand, she pushed on, "I gave Harry a small kiss last night on the way to dinner. We didn't find out until after dinner what had happened."

"And what exactly did happen?" Dan demanded not liking where this was going.

The headmaster took up the story at this point. "This year we are having a competition, if you will, between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, two other magical schools, called the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore went on to explain about the tournament and how a decision was made to have the goblet select a 'of age' witch or wizard from each school.

At this point Emma interrupted, "But I thought you weren't of age until you turn 17 in your world."

"In most cases this is true," McGonagall answered, "but there are a few extenuating circumstances where a witch or wizard may be declared of age before they turn 17. One of those is marriage."

Dan was turning a shade of red that would have made Vernon Dursley proud. "So you're saying that because these two kissed, that they are married and Hermione has to compete in this tournament where students have died?"

Trying to calm the irate man down McGonagall tried to clarify, "in most situations, a kiss is just a kiss. However when two people, two souls are such a close match to each other, a kiss may trigger what we call a soul bond. They are very rare, and there is no way to force a bond to form. Any type of bond between two persons is recorded in the Ministry of Magic, as is every birth of a magical person." Taking a sip of her tea she continued, "and in our world, a soul bond is seen as a marriage because the couple can never part. Married persons are automatically considered of age even if they are under 17."

Dumbledore slid his hand in to his robes and withdrew the books he had brought with him. Returning them to full size he handed them across the table to the elder Grangers. "These books will explain much about what happened, and what is known about this type of bond."

"I see," replied Dan, though he didn't like what he was hearing. "And what happens now?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question. "School, life, the future?" Dan tried to clarify.

"I would assume the couple will return to school, and when they are ready to continue on as married couples do." The Headmaster looked over to the two students to see their hands clasped together and both blushing. "They have their own quarters, but if I know these two as well as I think I do I expect they will behave themselves and 'look before they leap' so to speak and we have nothing to worry about for quite some time." The couple in question nodded slightly to show their agreement with the Headmaster's statement.

"You mean they are sleeping together at school? And you approve of this?" Dan had turned on the deputy headmistress, "You said that the school was safe! Nothing would happen to Hermione while she was there! Two years ago she was petrified, but we let her go back. Now she's married and sleeping with this boy and again we're supposed to just say everything is okay?" Dan had a good rant going now. "She doesn't come home for christmas, only spends a month here during the summer before going off to the Weasels' house for the rest of it." After the events of the last day the children had to hold back a snicker at the mispronunciation of the red headed family name. "Some days I feel like I don't have a daughter anymore! I've got half a mind not to let you go back to that nut house." Having vented most of his anger and apparently most of his energy he slumped down in to his chair.

Before anyone could start to answer his previous questions Dan focused on Harry. He had heard so much about the boy but had never had a chance to meet him. He knew from his daughter's letters and conversations that she had some feelings for the boy but couldn't let his little girl's first boyfriend off that easy, especially if they were somehow married. "And what do you have to say about all this?" Dan, like all fathers, felt no one was good enough for his girl.

Harry tried to hold himself upright and not quell under the older man's glare. "It's not what I expected, sir. I had hoped to do things the normal way for once in my life. Date, fall in love, get married some day maybe." Harry ran his free hand through his unruly hair. "I've always tried to look out for Hermione. I'm not sure how all this happened. We've been close since first year. Honestly, I haven't really thought about dating, or more, but if I had my choice, it would be someone like Hermione. I hope someday that I'm worthy of someone as wonderful as she is." Harry knew he was rambling at this point but a squeeze of his hand brought his focus back. Looking up, he was confused Hermione and her mother both had watery eyes, like they were about to cry. "Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked the girl sitting next to him. Dan, while still not happy was not as angry as he had been and his teachers were looking on with what he could almost imagine would be pride.

Hermione could only shake her head and wrap her arms around his shoulders, burring her face in his neck. This confused the boy even more. Slowly he put his arms around her, and looked around the room for answers from someone else. Emma answered, "No, Harry, if anything, what you said was exactly right."

"I... I... but," he stammered, still very confused. Harry felt he had to some how make sure the Grangers knew how much their daughter meant to him and that he needed her at school. "Sir, I realize things can't be easy for you. They aren't easy for me either but without your Hermione here, honestly don't think I'd be alive right now." He sighed before continuing, "I'm not the safest person to be around. I don't go looking for trouble, but it always seems to find me. Hermione made the choice to stand with me through everything we've been through so far even, with me trying to push her away to keep her safe. I know she is considered an adult in our world now and can make her own choices but I hope you would give her your blessing to return to school. I'll do my best to help her get through this tournament just as she's helped me get through everything else in the last three years." Even though Dan wouldn't admit it, was as moved by the passion and commitment Harry had expressed during his impromptu speech as everyone else.

"As for us sleeping together," Harry continued though more nervous than he had been just a minute ago, "we are sharing a bed though we haven't done anything more. I haven't slept so well in a long time. I have no plans to do anything until we both decide we are ready for it. I've seen Hermione at school, she can be dead scary when she wants to." Hermione tried to glare at him for that, but couldn't help the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth. At that declaration the adults seemed to relax a bit more, though Dan was clearly still not happy.

Hermione decided she needed to throw her knut in the pot. "We agreed before I went to Hogwarts that the decision to go was up to all of us. I was going to go away to school anyway, and I can't stop being a witch. At this point it would as bad as you going half way through medical school and told you can't practice." Addressing the last point she could, she blushed and continued, "most of the time spent with the Weasleys' or at school was to be closer to Harry, not to be away from you. If Harry agrees, we'd like to spend Christmas and next summer here." Harry quickly gave a nod indicating he would most definitely like that.

Before Dan could comment, Emma answered for both of them and said they would talk about it and come up with arrangement.

"Ohhh," Emma gasped. "What are we going to tell everyone else? They don't know Hermione's a witch, and getting married at 15 is out of the question." After a moments pause, she added. "And what about a wedding, every girl has to have a wedding."

The group sat shocked, they hadn't thought about the muggle world. Hermione finally spoke, "We can say Harry is my boyfriend until we graduate. After that, we can have a real wedding." It was hard to tell who was more excited about being able to plan a wedding Hermione or her mother.

Harry paled slightly and gulped, "wedding?"

"Of course silly, we have to do this properly don't we?" Hermione teased. She had never thought she would have a proper wedding. All thoughts of finding the right man were dashed when she was in primary school with all the teasing she received and things hadn't been much better in the magical world.

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed the hour. Dumbledore looked from the two students still held in their embrace over to the Grangers, "if there are no other questions, we should be heading back to Hogwarts." Seeing the negative response he stood, followed by his deputy then their charges. "We'll make our way to your marvelous back garden and depart from there I think."

Dan grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "it's not like I have a choice is it?"

Standing just outside the door Emma embraced her daughter while Dan glared at Harry before reluctantly shaking Harry's hand. After a quiet conversation between the Granger women, Hermione moved to hug her father. Harry was trying to determine how to properly say good by to his new mother-in-law when he found himself in a light hug by the woman. Having said their goodbyes, the witches and wizards took hold of the offered quill and returned via portkey to Hogwarts.

The students remembering the landing on their previous trip took the lesson to heart and landed with a slight stumble instead of falling to the ground as they had earlier.

As they returned to the headmaster's office, the group reflected on the meeting they had just finished. Realizing it could have gone a lot worse than it had, they were more relaxed than they had been an hour before. Harry was just glad to have made it back alive and whole. He'd rather face dementors before going through that again.

Dumbledore asked if anyone had any further questions, seeing each of them respond that they did not he dismissed them to continue on with their day. Reaching the door Hermione suddenly stopped and turned back in to the office. "Sir, may we take those books with us?" she asked indicating the copies of the books that remained on his desk.

"Of course," he replied. "I can see how in all the excitement they could be forgotten." His eyes had a shine of amusement to them.

Hermione felt she was forgetting something important so the pulled out her pocket notebook to check her ever changing list. "Oh, what about that letter?" she asked turning back to Harry.

It took the raven haired young wizard a moment to figure out what she was talking about. With a small grin he admitted he had forgotten it in all the other 'excitement' and went on to explain the short letter he had received from the bank, and that he would like to go the following weekend.

Consulting a parchment on his desk, the Headmaster said that he wouldn't be available the following weekend, but perhaps the weekend after. "Maybe Professor McGonagall would be available to take us instead?" Harry asked hopefully, "I'd really like find out about this."

When Dumbledore made to protest McGonagall spoke up saying she would be delighted to take them. "Make your appointment and let me know what time you need to be there. I'll make sure my schedule is clear."

"Thank you, ma'am," the young couple said in unison. Picking up the books the pair left the office. Harry had a letter to write to Gringotts and Hermione was itching to sit down with the new books, so they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

As the teens reached the bottom of the staircase from the Headmaster's office Harry let out a deep breath and said, "at least your dad didn't kill me."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked indignantly.

Harry squeezed her hand gently before saying, "I'm taking his little girl away." With a sigh, Hermione was forced to agree.

The couple made their way silently through the halls lost in their own thoughts until they reached the seventh floor landing where Harry asked, "I wonder what the rest of the House will say?"

"Don't worry about them, Harry. I'm sure most of them will still be as confused as we are." Hermione tried to comfort him, though she was very uncomfortable at the thought of facing the rest of their House.

They had only made their way a few meters in to the common room when they found a pair of red heads approaching them. "Brilliant, mate. How'd you do it?" the twins chorused.

Harry and Hermione responded in unison, "do what?".

"The tournament?", "The bonding?" The twins asked at the same time, then turned to face each other with an amused look.

Hermione was uncomfortably aware of the fact that everyone in the common room was looking at them. Gathering up her courage, she started her explanation and soon went in to lecture mode, "the tournament rules stated that any of age witch or wizard was eligible. And apparently when you're bonded like we are, you are married and when you are married you're automatically considered of age."

Someone across the room grumbled, "still don't see how she's supposed to be able to compete against Krum and Delacour."

"Neither do I," Hermione called out, finally admitting to everyone how unsure she really was, "but I'm determined to do my best. Obviously The Goblet thinks I can," she finished with more confidence than she felt.

"And with a little help from the rest of us, she can win," Harry announced to the room while giving Hermione's hand a soft squeeze. Looking around the room he dared anyone to challenge them.

With that most of their fellow students went back to whatever it had been they were doing, though there were several new topics of conversation. Satisfied there were no other questions at the moment the couple separated. Harry went in to their rooms to draft his letter to Gringotts and Hermione sat down in her usual spot in front of the fire and cracked open one of her new books.

Having sent off the letter saying an appointment any time the following Saturday would be acceptable, Harry went back out to the house common room to join Hermione with the new books. He normally wasn't an avid reader but he was just as curious as to what was going on between them.

Seeing Hermione was reading 'Bonds and Bonded' he decided to start on 'Love and Magic' not being interested in weddings quite yet. Curling up on the chair next to her, he made himself comfortable and started to read. Harry was quickly engrossed in the book, reading about how emotions influenced your magic and some spells called for strong emotions. He started thinking about what Professor Moody had said about the Unforgivables he could understand how negative emotions power spells and last year with Professor Lupin and the Patronius charm requiring a happy memory.

All too soon it seemed, it was time for dinner. With a sigh Harry got up and collected the books and took them back to their common room. Walking down to dinner hand in hand they heard someone grumbling behind them. Slowing their pace slightly to hear, they quickly wished they hadn't. "Bloody showoffs," "Always gets everything," it was the voice of what was fast becoming their ex-best friend. Harry stopped dead in the hall and turned around. Other students that were following quickly made their way around the angry young wizard.

"Problem Weasley?" Harry demanded as soon as Ron was in clear sight.

Ron puffed himself up, trying to be intimidating. Sensing the conflict about to start the Gryffindors that were following the red-head quickly stepped away from him. "Yeah, I do. You've got everything! Money! Fame! And now you get the girl!" He looked at Hermione as he said the last bit.

The air around the boys was growing heavy with magic and Harry's eyes were almost glowing, "And why exactly do I have money and fame?"

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived," Ron answered as if he was explaining that magic was real to a first year.

It took all of the raven haired boy's self control to keep himself from drawing his wand. "And why exactly am I the Boy-Who-Lived?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Because you defeated You-Know-Who," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Taking a step forward Harry prodded, "and what else happened that night?" Ron flushed at the implication and took a step back. "And you say I have everything!" Harry yelled, before continuing in a softer almost pitying voice, "There is more to life than money and fame. I'd give it all up to have a family."

"And that's why he gets the girl," Hermione said with a smirk, speaking for the first time in the course of the confrontation. With that she grabbed his hand and continued on to dinner.

Sitting down at their regular seats at the Gryffindor table, they heard the regular dinner chatter start up. The only noticeable change was that it was Neville instead of Ron sitting with Harry and Hermione. As the mail came in, Harry was not surprised to see Hedwig arrive with a response from Gringotts. While Harry took the letter, Hermione feed the snowy owl a scrap of food. Unrolling the scroll they saw it was the time for the meeting Saturday. Hermione wrote it down in her ever present notebook while Harry took the note to Professor McGonagall.

Returning to his seat Harry saw his familiar sitting there getting attention from Hermione. With he smile he sat down and gave the owl a scratch. Hedwig nipped at his fingers giving him a baleful hoot. "What did I do?" Harry asked with a confused look. The snow white bird shook her leg in his direction, telling him she was expecting a letter to deliver. Harry smacked his forehead when he realized what she was trying to tell him. Whispering in Hermione's ear he let her know they needed to write to Sirius. With a gasp she nodded her agreement. In all the excitement they had both forgotten Harry's godfather. "Ok girl, I'll write as soon as we get back upstairs," he tried to appease his friend. With another soft hoot the owl took flight and left the Great Hall.

Sharing a look with Harry, Hermione stood and said, "guess we should go too."

Sitting down at a desk in their private common room, Harry wrote his letter to Sirius. It was amazing how much had happened in the last day. He wasn't sure how much he should include, but he figured it was safe to write anything that was general knowledge to the school. Once he was done he let Hermione read the letter before sending it off with Hedwig.

Settling in on the sofa next to Hermione, they started to review for their next day's classes. Looking over Hermione's arithmancy work he asked what the class was useful for. She started covering all the uses for it and half an hour later Harry decided he really didn't need to know that much about the subject.

Finishing the homework for the evening the couple decided it was time for bed, it had been a long day and classes started again in the morning. Following a routine similar to the previous night they were soon ready for bed though thoughts and feelings were still a jumble for both of them.

Harry crawled in to bed and tried to make himself comfortable. Giving up on it he turned to face Hermione who he could tell was as nervous as he was. "Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmmmm?"

"I was ummm wondering..." Harry stammered out, he could tell Hermione was about to say something else when he finally was able to continue, "Well, I just wanted to say I slept really well last night. And wondered if we could do that again?" He was glad it was dark in the room so she couldn't see his blush, though he was surprised his cheeks weren't glowing enough to provide a light source they were certainly warm enough.

After a long minute she finally replied, "I think I would like that." Feeling him settle on to his back she scooted herself up next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder she reveled in the essence that was Harry Potter. She thought she was being silly until she heard him inhale deeply and let it out as a contented sigh.

"Good night, Hermione," he whispered in to her hair just loud enough for her to hear.

"Good night, Harry, sweet dreams," she replied just as quietly. Feeling his lips place a soft kiss on the top of her head a grin split her face. If she were Crookshanks, she would have been purring.


	3. Breaking the trust

Chapter 3

The second morning of their marriage started out the same as the first. The teenaged couple was a tangle of arms and legs under the covers. They both had slept soundly as ever but neither wanted to wake when the alarm went off. Both teens were self conscious about themselves but took some amount of comfort in the attention from the other.

Slowly Harry detangled himself from Hermione so he didn't wake her, he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that she was his wife. Gathering his clothing for the day he made his way to their bathroom. Knowing that they had almost missed breakfast yesterday and they definitely didn't want to be late for class this morning he hurried through his morning routine. Fully dressed he returned to the bedroom to wake up the witch he now shared his life with. Opening the door, he stopped dead before he could make it any further out in to the room. He had known Hermione was pretty, he realized that at the start of term when he saw her on Platform 9 ¾, but seeing her laying on their bed she looked absolutely beautiful. There wasn't anything in particular he could put his finger on, it just simply was.

Finally, regaining his senses, Harry made his way over and sat softly on the edge of the bed not wanting yet to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. He wasn't sure how long he had been there just watching Hermione sleep when she opened her eyes. Turning and stretching, the bushy haired witch looked up to see a grin form on his face. "What has you so happy this morning, Mr. Potter?" she inquired sleepily.

"Seeing the beautiful Mrs. Potter sleeping in my bed," he replied, though it sounded like a cross between a hopeful question and an answer.

Rolling over Hermione tried to hide her blush in the pillow. She had never been called beautiful before by anyone other than her parents. After a few deep breaths to recover her composure she turned back to face him. "I'm not," she started to protest.

Laying down on the bed and brushing a mass of curly brown hair away from her face he held her gaze and interrupted, "but you are, at least to me."

Crookshanks decided he had waited long enough for his share of the attention pushed his way between the young couple. With a loud sigh, Hermione scratched the orange ball of fur behind the ears before rolling out of bed. She gave Harry a few quick instructions for feeding the half kneazle while rummaging through her wardrobe. Satisfied her pet would be taken care of, the young witch headed to shower.

After Harry had fed the animals he sat down on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what had prompted him to be so open with Hermione a few minutes before. That lead him to trying to figure out where those feelings had come from to begin with. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the shower turn off or the object of his preoccupation reenter the room.

"Going back to sleep already?" Hermione teased as she saw Harry sitting on the bed when on returning to the bedroom.

The young wizard jumped slightly as he was roused from his thoughts. "Huh? No, just thinking about... stuff..."

"Anything you care to share?" she asked softly sitting down next to him.

Harry looked down at the floor between his feet intently for several seconds before answering. "Just trying to figure out what is happening to me, to us." He paused for a second before continuing, "I'm not sure what came over me this morning. Sure I thought you were pretty before, but watching you sleeping this morning was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He was nervous and scared admitting his feelings, any sign of emotion was cause for a beating at best.

Hermione blushed at being called beautiful for the second time that morning. Slowly she caught the undertones of Harry's speech and added one more reason to hex the Dursleys in to oblivion when the chance presented itself.

"Maybe we'll find out more in those books the Headmaster gave us last night." She answered, trying to get her own emotions back under control. Glancing up at the clock she added, "come on, we need to get down to breakfast so we aren't late for Herbology."

Quickly gathering their books and donning robes for class, the couple headed to the Great Hall to join their classmates for the morning meal. Sitting down across from Neville they enjoyed breakfast with the young man that was quickly becoming the third in their trio. On the way to the greenhouse, Harry nervously asked the other wizard, "Hey Neville, you know all the pure blood traditions and all that don't you?"

Neville and Hermione shared a perplexed then looked at Harry. The chubby youngster answered slowly, "Gran has always been trying to teach me, so I guess I know some of them. Anything in particular you want to know about?"

Harry wasn't sure exactly what he needed to know and said as much. "Well, I kinda need to know anything I need to know when I go to Gringotts on Saturday. I'm supposed to be going over my inheritance now that I'm of age." He took Hermione's hand in his when he finished speaking. The brown haired witch looked slightly put off at not having been asked to do the research he needed. Giving her hand a squeeze Harry have her a look that said he would explain later which she returned with a smile and a soft squeeze of her own.

Neville nodded in understanding. "I'll owl Gran and see if she can recommend anything. I'm sure it is something I'll have to deal with too some day." The couple nodded, they knew he lived with his grandmother but didn't know why.

"I'd appreciate it, mate," Harry answered honestly as they joined the queue for their first class of the day.

Classes hadn't changed for the new couple, though Hermione had as much trouble responding to being called Mrs. Potter as the teachers did remembering she was no longer Miss Granger. While they were subject to a few crude and inappropriate comments most students reaction to them hadn't changed. Malfoy took every opportunity to disparage their relationship but this was nothing new. By the end of the dinner that day the blond had run out of new material. The most surprising reactions were from the youngest Weasleys. Ron was constantly grumbling about Harry while Ginny looked like a hurt puppy and would occasionally glare at Hermione like the older girl had taken away her favorite toy.

After finishing their homework the couple switched their school books for the books on bonding and 'light magic' as Harry had started calling it. Harry would stop occasionally to make note of a new spell that was listed in the book, while Hermione's notes were more on what they could expect as their bond grew. The couple decided to call an end to their studying when they realized they were the only ones left in the common room and the fire had died to to a few embers.

Retiring to their bedroom they took turns going through their nightly routine. Curling up in bed together they talked for a few minutes before relaxing and going to sleep. Tonight Harry didn't have to ask Hermione to curl up with him, she did so automatically. After a chaste kiss good night the couple was soon in a deep peaceful sleep.

Tuesday morning dawned cool and cloudy causing the teens to not want to get out of bed, though this was common throughout the school on mornings like these. Their morning History of Magic class was boring as always, but their day was made much brighter by the package sent by Neville's grandmother at lunch.

Hermione quickly copied the list of books so she could check the library on her next break. Neville took the shrunken package and said they could start reviewing right after dinner. The studious witch groaned, "there is no way we'll get through all this by the end of the week."

Neville grinned and held up the note. "We don't have to cover all of it, Gran broke it all down for us. These few books cover the inheritance, these two are about the roll of head of house, and the rest cover everything else."

Harry gasped at the size of the list. "It's going to take years to get through all that. I need 'The Wizarding World for Dummies'."

Neville looked confused and Hermione glared at the raven haired boy. "Harry James Potter, you are not a dummy."

The-boy-who-lived had to bite back a laugh. "The brightest witch of the generation and overzealous bookworm doesn't know about the Dummies books? Even I've seen them."

Hermione blushed at his rebuke. "Sorry, I forgot about those," she mumbled.

The next few days were spent doing enough homework to get by during their free periods, and evenings were spent studying the books that were relevant to Saturday's meeting. There were several times Harry and Hermione wished they still had the time turner she had used the previous year, he wanted it because he felt he would never fully understand the material while Hermione hated falling so far behind in classes. When she expressed this thought out loud late one night as they were preparing for bed, Harry laughed and teasingly said, "You're down to what? Three weeks of homework stored up?" She blushed and nodded. "Once we get through all this you can go back to your regular studying ahead and this won't be as pressing."

"I suppose," the studious witch sighed and snuggled in to Harry's arms.

Friday dawned warm and bright, but the couple knew it wouldn't last. They had their first potions lesson since their bonding and were sure the head of Slythern was going to be even more cruel than usual though they didn't have to wait for potions class for their first altercation of the day. Sitting down at breakfast Harry was reading a book on goblin greetings and customs when he heard Ron's voice from across the table. "Turning in to a bookworm already Potter? Not even a week and she's got you whipped."

Not even lifting his eyes from the book Harry responded, "shove off Malfoy. I don't have time for your crap today."

Ron's ears burned red, his temper flaring. His wand was in his hand in an instant but before he could form a spell Professor McGonagall's voice cut him off. "Mr. Weasly, what do you think you are doing? 10 points from Gryffindor for such a disgraceful display."

Harry finally looked up across the table as Ron stalked off to join his sister, Dean and Seamus. "That was Ron? Huh, sounded like Malfoy to me." With a shrug the raven haired wizard turned his attention back to his book while nibbling on his breakfast.

The remainder of the morning and lunched passed as usual, though both were slightly anxious about the potions class. The class assembled as always but once they were seated the 'fun' began.

"Well, Potter," Snape smirked, "not enough that you have to be the center of attention and running off in to danger, but now you have to drag the know-it-all bookworm with you." Several students snickered at the professor's taunting, unsurprisingly mostly Slytherens, but surprisingly a few Gryffendors as well.

Harry started a low growl in the back of his throat and started to defend himself and his wife when he heard a small voice in the urging him to calm down. Slowly he calmed himself down enough to glance at his wife sitting beside him. He almost felt sorry for whoever she was glaring at. Following her line of vision he saw she was glaring at their one time best friend, Ron.

Standing behind his desk professor Snape addressed the class. "Today you will be brewing strengthening potions. Directions are on the board. Begin." With a flick of his wand the instructions appeared on the board next to his desk.

Several times during the class one of them would be hit by potions ingredients or other items coming from other parts of the room. There were several times when only Harry's seeker reflexes allowed him to prevent the stray objects from entering their cauldron. Nearing the end of the period when their potions should have been nearing completion, Harry deflected something thrown by one of the Slytherns from the far side of the room. The force with which it was thrown was sufficient to cause the pellet's rebound to cross the adjacent table and land at the next table in line. Unfortunately for it's occupants they had turned from the work area and were searching for containers to hand in a sample of their brew so they did not notice the disturbance.

As the pair returned to their contaminated cauldron they noticed the liquid was starting to churn rapidly. While Neville, having experience with potions accidents, ducked below the surface of the table and called out a warning, his partner did not. Proving just how thick headed he was, Ron continued to stare at the now rumbling potions. The red head barely had time to register shock before the pot exploded, covering the table and him with the now unknown liquid.

"What have you two dunerheads done now?" Snape demanded turning to the scene of the incident. Neville hardly had a chance to stand before the greasy haired instructor was standing over the unconscious boy laying on the floor. With a flick of his wand the he had cleaned a portion of the solution off Ron and placed it in to a vial. "Longbottom, take this and Weasley to Madam Pomphery."

Returning to his desk the professor turned to the class, "those of you who have properly brewed your potions should be done by now. Samples in the tray," he snarled placing a tray on the corner of his desk.

Turning to head back to his desk after placing his vial in the tray with the rest of the class, Harry heard a crash. Turning back he saw Draco standing next to the desk with a smug grin on his face. "You really should be more careful with your samples, Potter." The blond drawled.

As Harry cleaned and packed away his equipment he noticed Hermione fingering another vial. The couple shared a quick grin when he realized what she had shown him. Looking at the cauldron he noticed there was considerably less than there should have been for having only taken two samples. His eyes went wide as he figured out what she had truly done. With a smile he banished the remainder of the potion before packing away the last of his equipment. At the sound of the bell announcing class was over the couple reached for the other's hand and with a smile on their faces, they walked out the door.

During dinner that night Hermione quizzed Harry on different goblin customs in preparation for their meeting the next morning. The witch was shocked that Harry was able to answer every question she posed to him. "Why don't you do better in classes if you can do this after a day of study?" she demanded.

Harry glared down the table at the cluster of red heads. Turning back to his companion he sighed, "it's stupid but, before I came here I always got in trouble if I did better than Duddly. Then here I saw how Ron did and was afraid of losing him as a friend if I did that much better than him. Though I guess I don't have to worry much about that any more. I'll try to do better."

Each sentence brought a different emotion to Hermione's face. Hearing of his treatment at the hands of the Dursley's upset her, while hearing Harry stoop to Ron's low level annoyed her but hearing that he wanted to do better made her smile. Seeing the effect he was having, Harry reached out and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I do like to see you smile." His own smile at those words made her heart melt. Hearing a girl behind him giggle Harry blushed and returned to his dinner though the quiz continued until they were both full.

Returning to the common room the couple joined Neville to do a last minute review of things Harry would need to know for his meeting in the morning. Eventually the couple felt they knew enough to make their way through the meeting without asking to many stupid questions or embarrassing themselves unnecessarily. As the clock struck midnight Harry declared that he couldn't be any more prepared than he was now and he was going to bed. Thanking Neville for all his help and assistance Harry gathered their books and the trio separated for the night with a promise of details following the meeting.

Saturday morning dawned clear and bright but unusually cold even for Scotland. Taking advantage of the fact that there were no classes and they didn't have to leave for the bank until just before 10:00, the couple enjoyed the warmth of their shared bed. Both of them were awake but neither wanted to climb out from under the covers. Eventually Harry spoke, "I still can't believe all this, but I think I could get used to it. I just worry I'll wake up and it has all been a dream."

Hermione turned slightly so she could see Harry's face. "If it is a dream then I don't want to wake up."

"I still can't believe you'd actually want to be with me." Harry said with a hint of wonder in his voice, though he continued with a sigh, "The freak in both of our worlds."

Rolling back away from the boy slightly she looked deep in to his emerald eyes. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak!" Each word was emphasized by her hand pounding gently on the middle of his chest just hard enough to generate a soft thumping sound. "If anyone is a freak it's your relatives for treating you the way they did. I'll make you believe it some day, even if I have to spend forever drilling it in to your head." The young witch spoke with so much feeling and conviction that Harry believed it for a moment. "If everyone could see you the way I do, I would be fighting them off with a stick." Seeing Harry's bewildered look she blushed and clarified, "You are what every woman would want Harry. You're smart, brave, handsome, funny..."

"I'm sure there are loads of other blokes that are," Harry interrupted.

Hermione grinned and teased him, "A few maybe, but I wouldn't know."

Harry gulped audibly feeling less than adequate, "I'll never be good enough for you. No one could be." Hermione started to correct him until she heard his last statement, then sighed and rested her head back on his chest. She was soon asleep again.

A short time later Harry decided it was finally time to get ready for the day. Slowly he slid himself out from under his friend trying not to wake her up again. Quietly he went through his morning routine. He hated that he had to hide his clothes from Hermione, not sure how she would react to seeing what he was forced to wear by the Dursley's. Even the Weasley's had nicer clothes than he did. He didn't care that they were second hand, his current ones certainly were, just that they actually fit and weren't falling apart.

Returning from the shower he leaned over the sleeping girl on his bed and softly kissed her forehead. Standing back up he saw the smile it brought to her face so he leaned back down to kiss her on the cheek this time. Just before he reached his target though Hermione turned slightly causing his lips to land on hers. Startled the brown haired girl's eyes flew open and Harry jumped back slightly. Blushing madly he stammered an apology, "I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I was going to kiss your cheek, but you moved and well..."

"Harry, it's ok. We've kissed before. Just last night if you remember." Seeing him nod she continued, "I honestly don't mind you waking me up that way. Much better than Crookshanks waking me up." Slowly a shy grin spread across his face.

"You go shower and I'll feed the animal. We need breakfast before we meet with Professor McGonagall." Harry said as he turned toward their common room. Some days Hermione wondered if her cat liked Harry more but figured as long as they were together it didn't matter much.

Freshly showered and dressed, Hermione made her way in to their common to find Harry laying down on the sofa in front of the fire with Crookshanks sprawled out on top of him. Stepping to the end of the sofa she saw one of Harry's hands running up and down the length of the kneazle while the other was scratching its chin. Leaning down to give the ginger cat a scratch of her own she heard him purring louder than he ever had before. With a grin Hermione kneeled down and kissed Harry then nuzzled Crookshanks and said, "I think Hedwig may be jealous if she saw you two curled up together."

Harry laughed, startling the cat on his chest, "I doubt it. We've been through a lot together, almost as much as you and me."

"We have been through a lot together, haven't we?" the she agreed, leaning down to kiss Harry again. While it was a brief kiss by snogging standards it was enough to get the two inexperienced teens' blood flowing. Standing up Hermione held out her hand toward Harry, "Time to go down for breakfast."

With a grunt Harry tried to push the content cat off his chest only to find out that when an animal didn't want to move, it wouldn't. "Come on, Crookshanks, I've got to go eat. We'll be back later." With a snort the kneazle stood, stretched then jumped to the floor. Rubbing his chest where the cat had been he teased, "need to put the beast on a diet. He's heavy." Taking Hermione's offered hand he got up off the sofa. Before he could turn to grab their cloaks she stopped him and looked down at his chest. Wondering what was wrong he looked down and saw several large clumps of fur and enough smaller ones to make a hat for Dobby. "Maybe shave him too," he muttered. With a glare, Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it straight at his chest. "I'm kidding, just kidding," Harry squeaked throwing his hands in the air. Rolling her eyes, the witch waved her wand down his body vanishing all the cat hair as it passed. "Handy charm, that one," he stated with a grin.

"You have no idea" Hermione said as she moved toward the door. Grabbing their cloaks so they wouldn't have to come back after breakfast the couple made their way down to the Great Hall for a small breakfast.

After finishing their meal they said good bye to Neville and Ginny and made their way to Professor McGonagall's office.

Arriving at the Deputy Headmistress' office they knocked on the door. Expecting to hear the voice of their stern head of house. They shared confused looks when they high squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick called out for them to enter. Opening the door the tiny charms professor was sitting in a chair at a side table reading a scroll while drinking a cup of tea. "Professor McGonagall asked me to wait here for you. She was called to the Headmaster's office a few minutes ago. She asked if she had not returned in time for your meeting that I take you to Gringotts."

"Thank you, Sir," the pair answered.

Drawing up two more chairs he gestured to them, "Take a seat. We have a few minutes. How are preparations for the task going Hermione?"

Hermione ducked her head to try to hide the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. "I have actually not had that much time to study much for it, Sir. It's hard to know what to study if we don't know what we are facing. Also Neville and I have been helping Harry learn about what is going to happen today."

The tiny charms professor beamed at the duo, "Oh very wise. It's always smart to know what you are going in to. What have you learned?"

Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, that was a lesson she had been trying to teach him, before turning to the part goblin. Baring his teeth he bowed slightly, "May you always find profit, Master Flitwick."

"And may your enemies tremble in your wake," Flitwick replied in kind. "Very good Mr. Potter. I'm impressed, you've learned a lot in a week."

Hermione grinned, "No Sir, that was just yesterday. The rest of the week was going over the inheritance and what he can expect as head of house. He promised to do better in classes."

"I always thought you were better than you let on. I do look forward to your increased performance in class."

"So do I, Sir, so do I."

A small chime sounded from the wall on the far side of the desk. Looking up at the clock they saw it was 9:50, time for them to go. "Well, it looks like Professor McGonagall isn't going to make it back in time from her other meeting, so I suppose I will take you myself."

"Thank you, Sir, we appreciate it."

"You both know how to use the Floo?" Harry paled slightly and nodded his head while Hermione answered that she had never used it before. After giving Hermione the basic instructions he offered them a bowl of powder he had taken from the mantel. Hermione went first, taking a pinch of the powder she tossed it in to the fire place and spoke out 'Diagon Alley'. After about ten seconds Harry followed. Remembering the trip by portkey hey tried to keep his knees bent as he exited the Floo and exited with a few stumbled steps instead of falling flat on his face as he had during his previous attempts. As he brushed himself off he saw Professor Flitwick step out of the Floo right behind him. Seeing the pair of students had arrived without incident, he waved his wand over each of them and removed the soot from their clothing using the same charm Hermione had used to clean up Crookshanks' hair earlier that morning.

The group headed straight for Gringotts. Even though it was a Saturday morning, there were few people wandering the alley. It seemed that those who were out kept their heads down and walked as quickly as they could between their destinations. Voldemort's followers had struck fear in to the wizarding world at the Quiditch World Cup and people were still scared even though there had been no further activity since the event just over three months prior. Entering the bank the guards seemed to ignore the two humans even though they knew they were being watched while Flitwick's appearance at the bank earned him a few smiles from those that knew him or knew of him.

The small professor stood a respectful distance from his students as they spoke to the teller. Being directed to an office just to the side of the great doors that lead down to the vault, Flitwick stopped outside the doors saying he would wait. Harry turned to him and putting together what he knew of the formal speech he invited the teacher to join them. "Master Flitwick, I would be honored if you would be part of this meeting. While I have learned much, I know I have more to learn and wish to not offend anyone today."

Hermione smiled at him. 'Maybe there is some hope for him somewhere,' she thought to herself. Smiling at the pair he answered, "If you are sure. I know these matters can be emotionally trying." With a nod Harry lead the group to the office marked '_Wills and Deeds'_.

Harry knocked on the door and a moment later a gruff voice called for them to enter. Opening the door they saw an elderly goblin stand from behind the large desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Filius my old friend." The two goblins spoke together for a few minutes in Gobbledegook before the elder turned back to the two students. "Please be seated."

Before Harry took his seat he smiled and said, "Greetings Master Gezort, may you always find profit."

The old goblin's eyes widened slightly before he responded, "And may your enemies tremble in your wake." Harry smiled and took his seat. "I'm impressed Mr. Potter, most humans don't bother to learn our ways." Filius had a hard time containing the pride he felt toward the boy at that moment.

"Our world is much poorer for its ignorance, Sir. Our history lessons are filled with goblin rebellions, but no information about the goblins or their culture. The same could be said for any of the other magical species. But that is for a different time. Time is Money, as the Muggles say. Shall we proceed?"

Turning to the professor Gezort said, "I like this one, good head on his shoulders for a wizard."

Turning his attention back to Harry he continued, "Yes of course. I have here the wills of your parents. They were sealed at the time of their passing and could not be opened until you came of age. While this is not common it is not unheard of." Unrolling the scroll he had picked up from his desk he moved to a specific section and began to read aloud. "And to our son, Harry James Potter, we leave the remainder of the Potter estate."

"What exactly is the Potter estate, Sir?" Harry asked. "That sounds like more than my vault."

"Indeed it is Mr. Potter. You own several homes and have three vaults here at Gringotts. There is your trust vault, your parents had a vault, then there is the Potter family vault. You or your guardian should be receiving monthly statements on the status of your holdings."

"If the Dursleys found out about it there would be nothing left." Harry said sadly.

"The Dursleys would not be your magical guardians. From our records Albus Dumbledore claimed guardianship of you when your parents were killed." Gezort said, making a note on a parchment on his desk.

"You say claimed, not was assigned guardianship. I take it this was not in the Potters' will?" Flitwick asked suddenly, then winced. "I apologize for speaking out of turn."

"This is why I asked you to join us Professor. I wouldn't have noticed the difference in terms." Hermione nodded her agreement.

Gezort looked through the document for a moment before answering the original question, "According to this, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom or Edgar or Amelia Bones were to be appointed guardianship."

"Why would Professor Dumbledore take guardianship then?" This question troubled all of them. "Could I have a copy of my parents will?" The elderly goblin nodded. "And I would Hermione to have to access all of my vaults." The witch started to protest, but Harry cut off her protests, "You are now my wife, why shouldn't you have access to everything?" Hermione squeezed his hand and could only nod.

Reaching in to his desk, the bank manager pulled out a small box and placed it on his desk. "Before we do anything else, you need to be accepted by the family magic. Place this ring on your right hand and then we can continue." Opening the box, Gezort handed the box over to Harry. Taking the ring the young wizard placed the ring on his finger and watched as it sized itself down to fit his finger. Almost immediately after the ring finished sizing there was a small flash as a lady's ring appeared on Hermione's finger. "Most excellent," the goblin smiled. "The lady now has access to all that your family ring will allow you, which includes your vaults."

"Who else has access to the vaults?" Hermione asked.

Consulting another parchment on his desk he replied, "only the two of you and Mr. Dumbledore."

The couple shared a look before Harry replied, "I think we can take the Headmaster off the access list."

Gezort made a note on the parchment and nodded. "I think the only thing left is for you to sign here, Mr. Potter." Harry picked up the quill and signed where the goblin had pointed. Setting the quill down he rubbed the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you it was a blood quill."

"Not a problem, Sir. I read about them when I was preparing for today, I just didn't expect it to be so sharp." Hermione looked down at his hand in concern, before Harry showed her it was OK other than being a little red.

"If there are no other questions, I will have someone escort you down to your vaults." Seeing the two teens shake their heads, he rung a small bell on the corner of his desk. Waving his hand over the will he made a copy of the parchment and rolled it up for Harry. A minute later a young goblin entered the office. "Stop back after you visit your vaults and I will have a full list of your holdings." He said before turning to the newcomer, "Take these two to vaults 685 and 103." The guide gulped visibly and asked the pair to follow him.

After several minutes in the cart, they made it to the first vault. The goblin asked him to place his family ring on the seal above the vault's handle. After about thirty seconds they heard an audible clunk and the door opened slightly. Pulling the handle, Harry gasped as he saw the inside of the vault. There was even more money in this vault than there was in his trust account. In addition to the piles of gold, there were a three trunks and two sets of robes on the back wall. With a gasp Hermione realized what they were. "Harry, these look like your parents wedding robes." Not hearing a response, she turned to see what had is attention. She didn't see him at first, then she looked down and saw him kneeling in front of the trunks. "Oh, Harry." She knelt down next to him and putting her arms around him, she could feel him trembling. On the left was Lily's trunk, on the right was James' and between the two was a slightly larger trunk with a envelope with Harry's name on it.

Reaching out with a shaking hand he picked up the letter. Lifting the flap he pulled out the paper inside. Sitting down on the vault floor, he unfolded the note and held it so they both could read it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_In these uncertain times your father and I decided to place these items here for you, though we hope we will be with you when you read this. If we are not with you when you read this, I hope you have grown up with someone who loves you as much as we do. _

_The two trunks on the sides are ours from our school days. My trunk contains most of my work from 4th to 7th year, including all my notes and research. I can't say what your father has placed in his, but knowing him I'm sure you can cause all kinds of mayhem with it. This trunk contains things from our home that we didn't want to be lost should the worst happen. Most of it is documents and photos that can not be replaced. Though it does hold the Potter family wedding rings. When you find the right lady, they are yours._

_No matter what happens, know that you are loved always._

_Mum_

It was several minutes before Harry was able to get his emotions under control enough to move. Using his sleeve he wiped his eyes and dried his cheeks. He gently folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and set it on top of his fathers trunk. Turning to face Hermione, he brushed away her tears and softly kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being here with me," he whispered in a voice still heavy with emotion. The brown haired witch couldn't answer so she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

It was another few minutes before they broke apart again, though there were still unshed tears in their eyes. Slowly Harry opened the center chest. Looking in to the trunk he saw several photo albums and binders filled with papers. After pulling a few books out he saw a small box in the corner. Picking it up he opened it up and quickly closed it again before tucking it in to a pocket. Glancing quickly at Hermione, he saw her looking at him curiously, Harry knew he was caught but he just gave her a sly grin and closed the trunk.

"Since you're more familiar with the book work, why don't you look through mum's trunk and see if there is anything in there that can help us this year." Harry said moving over to his dad's trunk. Opening it up he saw his father's Quidtch his gear. Lifting it out he saw beneath that were several journals, books and another photo album. Quickly looking through it he recognized a very young group of Marauders, but didn't recognize anyone in the other pictures. Tucking it back he took out several of the other journals. Flipping quickly through them, he saw one that detailed the creation of the Marauder's map and another that was all of their details on learning to become Animagus. Setting those aside he returned the others to the trunk.

Turning to Hermione he saw she had pulled out several journals and was excitedly flipping through another stack. With a grin he said, "just pull the ones for this year and be done with it."

Sticking her tongue out at him she sighed, "your mum was a genius, Harry."

"I'm sure she was. She was the brightest witch around until you came along. But, I'm sure Professor Flitwick is tired of waiting and we still have another vault to look at. We can come back at Christmas."

Hermione sighed, "I suppose." Picking up a stack of journals she stood. With a quick wave of his wand he cast a quick _Reducio_ and the journals shrank to the size of a deck of cards. "Harry! What do you think you're doing? You can't do magic outside of school!"

Harry had to fight to keep a grin off his face, "Hermione! Relax! What got us in to this in the first place?" Thumping him on the shoulder she blushed and mumbled an apology. Hand in hand they walked out in to the hall, ready to move to the Potter family vault.

The cart ride to vault number 103 was more exciting than the ride down from the surface, not because they were going to the vault of a Ancient and Noble family, but because of what they saw on the trip. A couple of vaults they passed had hippogriffs guarding them, but the most spectacular thing was the dragons. Most of them were asleep in front of their doors, but they passed one dragon who was up stretching. The goblin assured the humans that they were quite safe in the carts, but shouldn't approach the dragon if they valued their lives. Despite her initial fear of the giant dragons Hermione wanted to see more of them and asked if they could slow down when they passed one. She was slightly disappointed when the driver replied, "one speed only."

Arriving at the Potter family vault they were not sure what to expect. Approaching the door, Harry saw a seal similar to the one on the previous vault and automatically placed his ring against it. Hearing the familiar click of the vault door unlocking he pulled the heavy door open. He expected that the family vault would be larger than his parents vault, but he was shocked at how much larger it actually was. He guessed it was almost the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Hermione gasped as she stepped around the door and looked in to the vault. "Bit big isn't it?" Harry said in awe of the vast array of things in front of him. Growing up having had nothing, what was he supposed to do with it all?

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "that's bit of an understatement." The humor was evident in her voice.

He quickly looked around. In the section immediately to his right were piles of gold and gems, and to his left was what looked like the start of a museum. There were portraits of his family dating back to the time of the founders. Below each portrait was at least one shelf containing books and scrolls. Looking quickly through the first few sets he found they were detailed accounts of that person's life. Important documents, journals, awards, publications, it was all here. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized he had a real family. Slowly walking down the line he recognized a few names associated with the portraits. Reaching the end of the line he saw two that made the tears fall, his mum and dad. He was startled out of his shock when the portrait started to move. "Ha..Harry?" his mum tentatively called out.

"Mum? Dad?" he squeaked.

The couple in the pictured nodded. "You're so grown up, my son," James said. "We haven't seen you at the manor, is everything OK?"

"Manor? There is a manor? Gezort told me I had a few houses, but we came down here as soon as we left his office."

"We? Padfoot is here with you? Why didn't he bring you here sooner?"

"He's been in Azkaban since just after the night you guys died." Harry's voice was cracking with emotion.

"Azkaban?" Lily gasped.

"What? Why? Did he kill Peter?"

"No, though he was accused of it. He never had a trial, but he escaped last year. I grew up with the Dursleys." Harry explained.

James was opened his mouth but was cut off by Lily's shriek, "You grew up WHERE?"

Hearing the commotion Hermione yelled out, "Harry, what's wrong?" The young witch came running from somewhere deeper in the vault and almost fell when she saw who Harry was talking to. "Oh my! Harry, is that?" She was unable to formulate the rest of her question.

Harry nodded and though it took him several tries he finally said, "Hermione, these are my parents, James and Lily Potter. Mum, dad, this is my best friend, and now my wife, Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs Potter." Hermione said with a short curtsy.

"So let me get this straight. Not only were you raised by the Dursleys, your married? If I had hands to wrap..." Lily was livid.

James placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Now dear, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why they are married." Turning back to face his son, he added, "There is, isn't there?"

Harry nodded, "We're bonded."

"Bonded? Already?"

Hermione shook her head, "No Sir, soul bonded."

Lily gasped, "Soul bonded?" The two nodded. "How? When?"

Hermione recounted the tale of Halloween night, now just eight days ago.

"Well, you two are at least being careful, right?" Lily asked after Hermione had finished the story.

Both teens blushed and Harry mumbled, "We haven't um... actually um... done that... anything like that yet."

James looked offended at the thought, but Lily smiled. "You're to young for that just now anyway."

"So, now that we have that out of the way, what's this about you living with the Dursleys?" Lilly demanded.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short. Long." said James and Lily at the same time.

"How about the short now, and the long next time I see you? Professor Flitwick is waiting upstairs for us." Harry tried to compromise. Both figures in the portrait nodded and Harry gave the condensed version of his life. "I was dropped off by Dumbledore on the Dursleys' door step the night you both died." Over the next hour Harry had given a short recounting of the highlights of his life. "This year was quiet until last week. Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Someone messed with the Goblet of Fire and they made it select 'of age' students from each of the schools. During the drawing Hermione's name came out as Hermione Potter. We found out that night we were soul bonded.

"I think that about covers it." Harry finished as he looked at Hermione to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Lily had started sobbing somewhere around Harry's description of his second year and James was alternating between shocked outrage over what he had been put through and awe at his son's accomplishments. Finally finding his voice James said, "You really have been busy haven't you?"

"That's an understatement," Hermione answered rolling her eyes.

Lily was still crying openly but had manged to get herself under control enough to speak. "Oh Harry, that's so much for you to go through. You must have had a lot of help and training."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I wish I had. Mostly it was just Hermione, Ron and me. Though last year, Professor Lupin was a brilliant Defense teacher."

"I could kill Dumbledore." Lily ground out between her clenched teeth. "What was he thinking sending you to the Dursleys and not giving you any training. He's at least told you the prophecy..." she trailed off seeing Harry's eyes go wide. "NO?" It was to much and she let out a scream that could have been heard in the bank's lobby miles above them.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked, his voice full of dread.

"We don't know all of it," James answered, "but it was made just before you were born and predicted the birth of the one that would cause the fall of the Dark Lord. Apparently someone thought it was you. That's why we went in to hiding, that is why Voldemort came after us. If Dumbledore won't tell you the whole thing, you can go to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry and hear it there."

Hermione pulled out her notebook and wrote a few things down. Lily smiled from her portrait, "Muggle born, dear?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "My parents are dentists. I find this is an easy way to keep up with things and I can always have it with me. There is nothing in the wizarding world that I have found that compares."

Lily agreed, "Some things are a bit behind the times." James huffed in objection but remained silent otherwise.

"I guess we should probably be going," Hermione said. "We've been down here for almost two hours. Professor Flitwick is probably worried about us." The other three agreed.

"Harry, before you go." James called out, "You can use the family ring as a portkey to the manor or any of the other properties. Just tap it with your wand and speak the name of the property you want to go to."

Harry nodded and asked, "You said there were portraits of you at the manor?" Seeing them nod he continued, "I'll try to get Sirius and Professor Lupin there over Christmas. I'm sure they would love to see you. Though with Sirius wanted by the Aurors it may be hard to do. I'm not sure where he is hiding."

Lily gasped, "I just thought of something, you should check with the Warders and see if they still have records of casting the Fidelius Charm. They should be able to prove that Peter was the secret keeper instead of Sirius."

James and Hermione smiled and Harry exclaimed, "That would be brilliant, proof that he's innocent without having to wait to catch Wormtail." With that they all said their tearful goodbyes and Harry and Hermione promised they would try to get to Potter Manor over the Christmas holiday.

Returning to the bank lobby they found Professor Flitwick still talking to Gezort like they were old school mates. Harry hated to interrupt so he waved and said he would be back after talking to the Warders. It took several minutes to find the office and explain his request. The goblin at the desk handed Harry a form to fill in requesting the date the work was done the name of the property, and who the owner was. Filling in the form and approving the 'nominal' fee, Harry returned it to the goblin who stamped it and placed it in a box where it promptly vanished. Looking up the clerk said it would be mailed as soon as the record was found.

Returning to the Wills' office Hermione knocked to interrupt the goblins' conversation. "Sir, if you don't mind, we have missed lunch at school and we would like to have lunch here in the Alley and maybe do some shopping after. If that is OK with you."

The diminutive professor was torn. He knew the couple was mature enough to not go looking for trouble, but these days trouble would probably find them. "I should probably accompany you. Not that I don't trust you, but there is a lot trouble out there."

Seeing how much their teacher was enjoying himself, and hoping for a chance to learn more about the goblins Harry turned to the elderly manager and invited him along. "Master Gezort, we would be honored to have you join us." With a grin the goblin stood from his desk and agreed to join them. Walking out in to the alley, Harry asked the older pair for suggestions on dining.

As Gezort lead the group to what he proclaimed to be his favorite restaurant in Diagon Alley he told the young couple about Goblin cuisine. They were surprised to learn that goblins, despite their warlike ways, were for the most part vegetarians. Outside of the traditional foods that were grown in their caves most goblins preferred Oriental dishes.

Rounding a slight bend they saw a storefront that looked like a scaled down version of an Indian palace. Peering around the screen that shielded the interior from the street when the doors were open the witch and wizard gasped. The inside of the establishment looked like a giant dining hall taken straight from a real palace. After a short wait the group was shown to a table. Not having a clue as to proper etiquette they glanced at other patrons and watched as the goblins, who had obviously been here before, seated themselves. Each place was set with a large plate and napkin, no utensils were visible and instead of traditional chairs around a table there were cushions on the ground around a short table.

Once they were seated menus appeared in the center of the table and small water bowls appeared next to each of them. Harry and Hermione shared a look to see if the other had any ideas. With a shrug they turned back to the pair of goblins and watched as they used the small bowls to wash their hands. Seeing the confused looks Flitwick explained, "Traditionally food here is eaten with your fingers." After the pair had washed the small professor asked, "Have either of you had this type of food before?" Seeing them shake their heads he smiled, "You are in for such a treat. We will order enough for the table to share and sample many excellent dishes." The couple gave their consent and relaxed enough to take in the full experience.

The two goblins had a short conversation in Gobbledegook with a few gestures toward the menu, deciding on the selection for the day. Soon several dishes were placed on the table. The goblins took delight in explaining each dish as it was passed around, not wanting to be rude the couple took small samples of each. The look of wonder on Harry's face as he sampled each item made the normally reserved Gezort chuckle. "I've got to learn to make this," he said under his breath as he picked up another piece of chicken from his plate.

"A man who can cook?" Hermione pretended to swoon. "I think I'm in love."

Harry tried to glare at her. "It's one thing I've had to do that I sort of enjoy," he said not quite as quietly as he planned. Hermione gave him a look that said she was expecting an explanation later but the pair missed the look of concern that their dining companions shared.

Soon the food was consumed and the quartet made their way back in to the brilliant sun light that was shining down in to the Alley. Bidding farewell to the elderly goblin the Hogwarts trio made their own way down the crowded street. Passing a clothier, Hermione stopped in the middle of the path. "Sir, do you mind if we stop for some shopping? We are already out of the school and there are a few things that are hard to get in Hogsmeade."

Flitwick checked his watch and thought for a moment. "I don't suppose it would hurt," he admitted. "What do you need?"

Hearing the professor's permission, the young witch didn't wait to hear what else he had said as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in to the shop they had stopped in front of.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Harry started to ask. "More clothes? Don't you have enough?" he teased as he saw the sea of colors surrounding them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Not for me silly."

"But, I've got enough," Harry stammered. "I don't need anything else."

Seeing that an argument was going to break out between the newlywed couple Flitwick stepped back toward the door. "I'll just wait over here. Let me know when you are ready to go." He had heard rumors of the arguments between Hermione and Ron.

Dragging Harry off to the mens' department Hermione started, "I've seen what you wear under your robes most of the time Harry, you need new clothes."

"I'm fine with what I've got. I don't need anything new."

"Tell me then, when was the last time you've bought any new clothes or trainers," she said as she grabbed his robe and pulled up so the hem lifted a few inches exposing his taped together footwear. He blushed as brightly as a Weasley ever could and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"Other than my robes, I've never bought my own clothes. The Dursley's never took me shopping!" Harry yelled, his sudden annoyance getting the better of him. Realizing what he had done he turned and stalked to the front of the shop leaving a stunned and bewildered Hermione behind him ignoring the looks from the clerks.

A few moments later the brown haired witch shrieked in the middle of the store, "Harry James Potter!What do you mean you've never been shopping?"

Somewhere in the background they heard a string of spells being cast by the charms professor but were to absorbed in their own conversation to pay any attention to it. It wouldn't do to have someone walk in while the two students were having a row in the middle of the shop.

Harry stopped and turned as Hermione came running after him. Seeing the hurt look on his face she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Why didn't you ever say anything, Harry?"

"It's not important," he said quietly, shaking his head.

Hermione looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "Yes, Harry, it is important. No one should be treated that way."

"I'm not worth the trouble," Harry said in a defeated tone of voice. Looking down in to the brown eyes of the girl in front of him he sighed, "And now I've made you cry." He reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands. She leaned forward in to him, resting her head on his chest.

The moment was interrupted by a not so quiet clearing of a throat from somewhere near by. "May I help you two?" The voice was that of a middle aged wizard in a clean cut suit.

"Yes," "No," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

Stepping back and drying her eyes on the end of sleeve, Hermione turned to face the store clerk standing up straighter. She had seen her mother do this when they had gone shopping. "Yes, Mr. Potter here needs a new wardrobe." The clerk's eyes went wide when he realized exactly who Mr. Potter was and what she had said he needed.

"Very well, right this way." He started walking toward the back of the store. Opening the door to a small changing room he gestured for Harry to enter. "If you'll step in here, Sir, we'll get your measurements."

"My what?"

"Measurements, so we know how to fit your new clothes."

Hermione could hear the clerk rolling his eyes, so she stepped up next to Harry. "It's OK Harry. They do this all the time." Harry sighed and stepped in to the changing room, followed by the clerk.

Through the door you could hear the sound of robes being removed, followed by Harry's resigned voice. "Ok, I'm ready." A minute later there was a startled yell, "What the bloody hell?"

"Harry, language!" Hermione tried not to giggle. "They are just getting measurements, it's OK." She tried to reassure the younger wizard.

"This is so weird." Harry grumbled.

The clerk stepped out of the booth and headed over to one of other assistants. After a brief whispered conversation they split up heading to different sections of the store only to return a few minutes later with a rack full of clothes each. Opening the door he handed an outfit in to Harry, "Mr. Potter if you would put these on and step out please." A few minutes later the raven haired youngster shyly opened the door. "No, not right." The attendant snapped. Harry paled, thinking he had done something wrong. "The cut is all wrong for the shoulders." Sorting quickly through the rack he pulled out a new shirt and handed over another outfit. "Try this one."

The next three hours were spent in this pattern. An outfit would be handed in, Harry would change, bring out the old outfit and show off the new one. There were shirt, pants, shorts and jackets in all cuts, colors and styles. Hermione throughly enjoyed the fashion show but Harry was exhausted. Having all of the clothes packed up, the only thing left was shoes. Knowing what colors he had picked the shoe selection was easier, though it still took almost an hour for Harry to pick out seven new pairs of shoes and boots.

Walking toward the register, Hermione told Harry that for the service he should tip the staff and he agreed with a short nod. Looking over Harry's shoulder as he signed the bank draft, she gasped at the amount of the purchase. "I didn't know it was going to be that much, Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry looked at her in confusion, "It was your idea to come in here. Besides, you saw how much was in the vault."

Hermione sighed, "But..."

"No buts, Hermione. Besides," he whispered to her, "your next," he said with a grin. The brilliant witch stood gobsmacked as everything was shrunk and placed in a bag.

The clerk and his assistant had finally finished packaging everything and placed the bundle on the counter. "Here you are, Mr. Potter. We thank you for your business and hope you will come back."

Harry smiled as he lifted the bag, "I'm sure we will, won't we dear?" he teased Hermione. The young witch could only nod as she waved and followed Harry to the front of the shop where they found Professor Flitwick reading a copy of Charms Monthly magazine.

"Ah, finished already?" the small man asked.

"Already?" Harry groaned. "It's been forever."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's protesting, "It was only four hours."

"Four hours?" the professor gasped. "We should be getting back. I'm expect Professor McGonagall is going to be a bit upset."

"Sorry Sir, I didn't expect this to take so long," Hermione blushed.

"Not to worry," Flitwick said with a smile. "Everything in order then? Ready to head back to school?" The couple nodded so he removed his charms on the door and they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to take the Floo back to Hogwarts. After whispering a few instructions to the students for using the Floo back through the school's security the trio arrived back in McGonagall's office without incident.

The elderly witch stood as they stepped out of the fireplace and in to her office. "I was beginning to wonder if we were going to have to send out the searching parties."

Hermione blushed under the stern witch's glare. "I'm sorry, Professor. I asked Professor Flitwick if we could stop for some shopping for Harry after had finished at Gringotts and we got a little carried away."

"I see, and what prompted this shopping trip?"

"Harry needed new clothes, Ma'am, and I figured it would be easier at Diagon Alley than trying to go in Hogsmeade." Hermione explained.

"And this was really necessary?"

"Yes, Ma'am I felt it was. If you had seen what Harry wears..."

"Hermione..." Harry whinged.

Sensing Harry's growing discomfort Minerva asked, "How was the rest of the trip? Everything taken care of at Gringotts?"

"Informative," Harry growled. The old witch quirked an eyebrow as she waited for further explanation. After a few deep breaths Harry continued, "Apparently my parents will was never read. Dumbledore appointed himself my magical guardian and took it on himself to place me with the Dursleys against my parents' wishes."

The witch paled as she heard what the Headmaster had done. "I told him they were horrible people. He would only say that it 'was for the best.'"

"Well Harry doesn't have to go back there any more." Hermione interrupted, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. "We've got a few properties to choose from, assuming my parents will come with us." The normally stern witch relaxed visibly at this latest revelation.

"Professor," Harry started, unsure of his trust in any of the adults anymore though he felt at least the two in the room would help them. "In my family vaults I found portraits of my parents, and they said the goblins had records of the casting of the Fidelius Charm to hide their house. I've requested a copy of that to help clear Sirius. When it comes in, would you help me take it to the Aurors?"

"Of course," she said immediately. "When you receive the notice, bring it to me and I'll we'll make copies to send in to Madam Bones." High atop the castle the bell sounded for dinner. "Let's head down to dinner. I'd suggest, for now, you not tell anyone else what you learned today." The teens nodded and headed out of the office.

Sitting down at their usual seats, the couple started filling their plates but were interrupted before they could start by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil calling out asking how they had gotten to Twilfit & Tatting's. Before Hermione could tell the gossip queens of Gryffindor to mind their own business, Harry answered them. "We had some things to attend to at Gringotts so I decided to buy some things for my wife while we were out." The bushy haired witch glared at him as he turned to her and smiled. He still hadn't forgiven her for putting him through four hours of clothes shopping. The remainder of dinner passed without further questions on that topic, though they spent a good deal of time filling Neville in on the events of the reading of the will, lunch with the goblins and shopping.

Sitting and relaxing in the Great Hall after finishing their dinner the trio was among the last to return to the common room that evening. On their entry in to the common room Neville and Hermione moved to take seats in front of the fireplace while Harry dropped off his new clothes in his room. Stepping through the room the young wizard was frozen in place by the voice of Ron. "It's not bad enough that you go around breaking all the rules is it, Potter? Now you have to go around showing off your money too?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't know what your problem is, Ron. We were friends for three years and now you go all Malfoy on me. Were you ever really my friend or just another 'Boy-who-lived' fan girl?"

"I... You... gah!" he turned bright red and stomped up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Really eloquent, Weasley," someone called out as the red head reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry quickly put his bag in their room and returned to the common room to sit with Hermione and Neville only to be joined by Fred and George. "Should we have words", " with our ickle Ronniekins?" "We know he's always been", "a little self conscious about money," "but this is over the top even for him." Listening to the twins talk was always like watching a tennis match.

Harry sighed, "I don't know, guys. He's been weird since last week. I hate to think that the last three years have been a lie." He hung his head, resting his elbows on his knees. Hermione leaned up against him and ran her hand comfortingly up and down his back.

"We'll see", "if we can't", "straighten him out," the twins finished together.

"Thanks guys," Harry said with another sigh.

"Everything went well at Gringotts today then?" George asked.

The dark hared wizard nodded. "Turns out I have more than I could probably ever spend, and more houses than I could live in. What am I supposed to do with all that?"

"Have loads and loads of babies", "take loads and loads of vacations." Turning to the other the twins grinned, "make loads and loads of babies on loads and loads of vacations?"

Harry groaned and Hermione blushed brightly. Neville chimed in to the conversation and gave a brief history of the large families. "Most wizarding families were at one time larger than they are now, so each branch of the family had their own estates. As that branch died out, ownership reverted to the head of the family. Now that there are very few branches to each family the head has control over all of the estates and fortune. Most families have liquidated the extra houses to gold."

"But what happens to the charms and wards on them?" Hermione asked, always wanting to learn more.

Harry answered, "The head of house always has access to the property. The family magic recognizes them." Leaning back on the sofa Harry closed his eyes and listened to Hermione fill them in on the rest of the day's events. After half an hour of discussion, the Gryffindors heard a soft snore coming from Harry.

Quietly the twins and Neville excused themselves and Hermione gently shook the sleeping wizard's shoulder. Harry woke with a start, momentarily confused. "Where'd everyone go?"

"You snored them all away. Honestly, you complained about Ron's snoring." Harry blushed and started to protest before he caught Hermione's grin.

Harry mumbled something under his breath that Hermione couldn't understand before he said he was going to bed. Slowly he stood and held his hand out to help Hermione up from the couch before heading off to their common room.

The young couple quickly went through their bedtime routine before snuggling together in bed. Harry was mentally exhausted but couldn't get to sleep. After what felt like several hours he gave up, "Hermione? Are you still awake?" Harry asked softly in the dark, unsure if the young woman in his arms was asleep or not.

"Yeah," came the quiet reply.

Unsure how he should proceed he finally blurted out, "what's love?"

Shocked by his question, she took a minute to organize her thoughts before turning over and resting her head on his chest. "Well, I guess by its simplest definition love is a feeling of affection, care and attraction towards someone else." She was shocked that anyone could not know that, but then remembering what she knew of the Dursleys she really wasn't as surprised that Harry didn't know what love was. She heard him take a breath to speak, guessing what his next question was.

"How do you know when you are in love with someone?"

If she ever got her hands on his 'relatives' she would make sure they suffered for what they put him through. Taking a breath to calm herself she answered, "well, I guess it means that you would do anything for them and that person's happiness, health and safety is more important than your own."

"Oh, okay." He wasn't sure what else to say. "Thanks," he said, giving her a soft squeeze. He finally had a name for these feelings that were running around inside him. He knew from listening to the other boys that girls liked to hear those words, but this wasn't the same. He wasn't just trying to make a move. This was his bonded wife. They settled back down again and eventually he heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. "I think I love you," he said whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled in her sleep and had very good dreams that night.


End file.
